


Windy Days

by LNZetsumei



Category: Originalshipping - Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: I'mSoProud, M/M, MyBabiesAllGrownUp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei
Summary: Just A few fluff and stuff... Angst maybe in this too. Cuz Wynaut?Green being himself and Red trying to keep Green out of trouble as they venture into Alola!Also, a sexually frustrated Red and how on earth did Green not know he's being so innocent at times?!, needless to say, it stir a few... pinnings against the wall (not really just by the walls)  by Red in places they perhaps shouldn't be too intimate.Not that Red cares that much, everyone pretty much knew about them. And he wanted to spoil the heck out of Green.





	1. remembering Blurred Past

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much to say here, good days!

"Red! Sorry I made you wait." Seven year old Green Oak waved from across the street with enthusiasm, making sure that he had look left and right to make sure that it was safe to cross. Clutching the straps of his bag as he made his way over to the raven haired boy.

Red beamed once Green reached his side. Both boys turned wave at Daisy, Green's sister, before they began to walk. Warm smiles etched on their faces.

_____

Three days ago was Red's seventh birthday and they were planning to go kite flying, but the weather didn't allow it but now here they are.

In a clearing with nobody else but them, the sun is shining, the wind is just right and Red's smile makes it perfect.

Green loved to see Red's smile and he wanted to see the other smile a lot more. He wanted to always protect the other. To be always by his side. It's something that he can't explain.

A Mantyke and a Natu styled kite adorned the bright blue couldless sky of pallet town as Red and Green both happily tugging at the strings of their own respective kite.

Until the strings that held Red's Mantyke snapped, the boy gasped and tripped. Falling backward onto the grass.  
"Red!" Green exclaimed in a panic, rushing over to the fallen boy.

Red looked up at the Mantyke kite that were floating away from them, both of them watched as the kite fall and lands into a tree.

Red felt tears pricking in the corner of his eyes. That was a present he got from his mother!

Green panicked even more when he saw tears began to cloud Red's eyes, it didn't take long before Red started to sniffle. Pulling the brim of his cap down to cover his face.

Green frowned, he never liked to see Red cry and to think that Red waited forever for him to able to fly that kite. It hasn't even been thirty minutes!

"I'll go get your kite! Play with mine if you want while I go get yours!" Green took Red's hand and made him hold the Natu kite spool, making sure that Red had a firm grip on it.

He then ran to the tree where they had saw the kite fell into. Green gulped. He have a problem with high places but after seeing Red so sad. He was ditermened to get Red's kite back!

_______________

'Green...?' The young raven was beginning to felt slightly uneasy when his friend didn't return, nor has Red hear Green's voice after the boy left.

So Red reel in the Natu kite, carefully as not to end up as his Mantyke kite. As soon as the kite is safe on the ground. Red rushes to check up on Green.

Quite literally.

He did say that he'd get Red's kite back, but which tree did it land again?

Red's mental question was answered when he heard Green's voice, something between a gasp and a girly scream.

He tilted his head up, squinting a bit to focus at where the voice came from.

As soon as he sees Green's purple sweatshirt, a look of relief crossed his face. Glad that Green was alright. But he was even more happy when he saw what Green was holding.

"I got your kite!" The auburn haired boy beamed. He was standing on a branch while holding holding onto the smaller ones to keep him balanced.

Red could notice of the cuts on Green's shirt and his cheek, he didn't know if Green has always pale like that or...

That day, Red learned fear.

The happy expression Red had on his face instantly changes, crimson eyes widened in horror.

  
As for Green, he felt like the world was going in slow motion, like in one of those movies he always watch. He couldn't feel anything to support his footing.

The last thing that he remember was Red's voice and unbearable pain on the left side of his body.

Red was frozen in place, tears pooling in his eyes, running down his cheeks. Green had slipped and fell down from the tree. Seconds after he had snapped from his shocked state, Red screamed Green's name, rushing and kneeling beside the boy.

"Green!" Red called out, the sound of his own voice was foreign he didn't dare to touch Green. Afraid that he might hurt Green even more.

"Please- please, wake up!" The raven haired boy pleaded- sobbed, his voice was high pitched that he didn't even recognized it as his own. Green wasn't responding.

Red was mortified when he saw the grass below Green's head began to change into the color his name hold.  
____________________

Red woke up in a cold sweat. It took him a few seconds to make out the grey color of the ceiling above him. And the sound of water running in the bathroom. Red turned to his right side, seeing that the space in the bed beside him is empty.

Green must've woken up already.

He let out a shaky sigh, chest heaving as he took in the much needed air into his lungs.

Wanting to just forget the dream he had, although... That couldn't possibly happen, because it isn't a dream.

Green falling off a tree when he was seven... it was real. As much as Red want to make himself believe that it is only a dream, it is not.

He remembered the event clearly in his head. After Green fell, Red cried. But he then mustered enough courage to stand up and run as fast as his little and shaky legs could, to get help. Thank Arceus that there was someone nearby.

At the hospital, he remembered the doctor said that Green had internal bleeding and a few broken bones.

___________

Red had told Daisy, Prof, Oak and his mother about what had happened. Daisy broke down crying, Prof, Oak and Red's mom told the boy that... it can't be helped.

Yet why were they sounding as if it was Green's fault?

It was about three days later that Green had woken up, Red was the first one to enter Green's room. Green was smiling, gesturing at Red to come closer, which he did. Green continued to talk as if nothing happened.

When Green apologized that he couldn't keep his promise to fly a kite with Red as long as he had promised to that day a week after the accident, Red hugged Green and buried his face into Green's chest, he didn't hold it in. Red cried and told Green that he is happy that Green is now alright.

The both of them fell asleep curling up next to each other. The nurse carefully drape the blanket over them both and closed the curtains before exiting the room.

After Green was well enough to be discharged out of the hospital, Red made several reminders to himself;

That he would be the one to protect Green, so the same tragedy wouldn't happen again

That he wouldn't lose Green.

He wanted the other to keep smiling, that innocent yet provocative smile that Red had come to adore.

But time and time again he failed to keep his words.

Green's Ratticate.

Prof, Oak's affection towards Green.

The champion title stripped off from Green not long after he stood.

Running to Mt, Silver despite his promise to himself that he would be by Green's side...

And a lot more that he had failed to apologize to Green.

_______

Why does that nightmare have to come to him now...?

Red sighs and kicked the cover off of him, as soon as he sit up in bed, the sunray of hot Alola weather was almost blinding to him.

Red grunts, sheilding his eyes.

He heard the water stopped running, and what sounded to be humming. Footsteps... Then the door slides open.

Red turns to look.

Green stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel loosely wrapped around his waist down to his knees. His chest glistened with water and his auburn hair was not in it's usual gravity defying spiky style, rather, it almost similar to Red's hairstyle when he was a kid...

A small towel was around Green's neck as he used it to wipe the excessive water off his face.

Green closed the bathroom door before turning to Red. "Mornin', you look like you just got a nightmare. Still not used to the weather?" He asks, hand on his hip.  
Emerald eyes looking down at Crimson ones, but they were gentle. Red felt much more at ease.

 **|** Good morning, Green. **|** Red signed.

Green looks unconvinced as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "You okay? Wanna talk about it?"

Red gave a fond smile and shook his head, cupping Green's cheek which the other then leaned into.

"Well.. okay." Green places his own hand on top of Reds', pulling the other hand away from his cheek and pressed a light kiss on his knuckles. "But promise me, don't keep secrets about things that worry you. 'Kay? We've talked about this."

Red nodded, he withdraw his hand and signed. |You look adorable in that hairstyle.|

Green snorted and playfully punched Red's shoulder. "I'd say thanks but 'adorable' isn't the look I want to be remembered for. Now go get ready and take a shower, sheesh. You're drenched in sweat." 

 


	2. You drove me crazy, you know that.

While Green try not to gawk over the alolan cuteness of Vulpixes, Meowth's sassy style and Pyukumukus. Red decides to go get some drinks for the both of them from the nearby beach vendors.

  
It's day three for them in Alola, one would thought that Red would be the one to be super hyped about the brand new Pokemon they'd find, but it was the other way around.

  
After paying for the two glass of fruit juice, Red made his way back toward the spot where Green had been earlier, taking pictures of a group of Pyukumukus... Only to find that he isn't there anymore.

  
The champion blinks in confusion, looking left and right. No sight of spiky auburn hair or Green's bright namesake pants.  
Until he turned around after hearing Green's voice: "How'd it got up there? Don't you suppose to chuck them into the sea instead of up into a tree?"

  
Red approached his boyfriend and nudged Green's side with his elbow before looking at him curiously.

  
Green pointed up at the palm tree they were standing under, a Pyukumuku was stuck because someone decided to be an ass to the poor Pokemon.

  
"I think I can climb it." Green suddenly says, Red shook his head almost instantly and the auburn haired male shot Red a knowing look before shaking his own head. "Red, I'll be fine, I'm not five y'know."

  
Red kicked Green's leg lightly in protest to the other's words. He then tapped one of his Pokeballs.

  
"Pika!" The yellow mouse climbed up Red's shoulder and nuzzled his cheeks once he was out of the Pokeball. Pikachu had decided to stay in the Pokeball because of the heat.

  
"Pika?" The pokemon tilted his head when he saw Red pointing up at the tree. Pikachu nodded in understanding when he saw the stuck pokemon.

  
Red shoved Green's drink at his chest after Pikachu manage to carry the Pyukumuku down safely on the ground.

  
"Oh really Red? c'mon man. If ya want to save the poor thing  _yourself_  you could've just say it." Emerald eyes narrowed when Red turned away, his shoulder tensed at Green's words.

 

* * *

 

  
The next thing that Green knew is his back being slammed against their room wall, Red holding Green's hands over his head, pressing his body against the others' slender build, teeth scraping against Green's neck.

  
"Hold...on- ngh.. R-Red..." Green drew in a sharp breath when Red's stuck his knee in between Green's leg, putting pressure on his crotch and Green couldn't help but to let out a low breathless groan, twisting his head to the side, allowing Red more access to map his neck.

  
"Fuc-" Green gasped, his body arched and chest pressed against Red's. That was short lived however. Red snaked his free hand between them or rather, under Green's shirt, palm splayed against the other's chest and Red forcefully push Green back against the wall. Hard.

  
Green thought he'd be seeing stars after that.

  
As Red pressed open mouthed kisses onto Green's neck and nipping at it, he moved higher to his earlobe, gently trapping it between his teeth. His breath hot and he could feel Green trying to grind against him. Which he could not do due to Red holding him back firmly.

  
He decide to torture him just a bit more.

  
Red rolled Green's nipple between his fingers as he sucked hard onto Green's neck. It made Green slammed his head back against the wall, face flushed, eyes glazed with want and need.

  
 _Not yet, not yet_... Red reminded himself.

  
Red's kisses traveled up to Green's jawline, cheek and then his tear stained eyes. Slow and steady his fingers played with his lover's nipple before his mouth finally locked with Greens'.

  
The other wasted no time in wrestling their tongues together while trying to free his hands from Reds'.

  
Red isn't surprised, it's been a while since they've done this.

  
Green was torn between submitting and let Red take the lead or try to break free from Red's grasp so that he can at least do something! His legs felt like they're about to collapse by the force of Red's kisses.

  
He finally let a whimper slide when Red tilted his head to gain more access and deepened the kiss, a moan vibrate in Green's throat.

  
The hand that was once playing with his chest moved down just below his stomach and started to fiddle with Green's belt.

  
Soon enough, their clothes were haphazardly thrown onto the floor, landing wherever they had thrown it to.

  
The bed squeaks in protest at their movements when they fall into it. And being on the bed Green thought that Red would finally let go of his hands, instead. The raven use his shirt to bound Green's wrists together and tie his hand onto the head of the bed. "The fu-" Green was cut short when Red leaned down, effectively shutting his lover up by covering Green's mouth with his own.

  
Green whimpers and Red smirks, pulling away and positioning himself between Green's legs, nudging the other to spread his legs wider. When Green refused to, Red shot him a look.

  
"Untie me." Green replied. Managing to look Red in the eyes although his emerald ones couldn't quite convey the seriousness in his lust drowned voice.

  
Red gave his lover a challenging smile before he ran his hand up Green's bare chest. The both of them were currently just in their boxers. Bodies covered in sweat due to the weather and their current activities.

  
Fingers lightly teasing as Red brought his hand to Green's side, his thumb pressing against his already swollen nipple Red leaned forward and covered the other with his lips, sucking lightly.

  
Green let out a cry and shuddered, eyes closing shut unable to resist the urge to push his body against Red. "Oh—.. t-..too hot.. god-. Red-!" He exclaimed when his dick finally get some attention. He could feel Reds' smirk against his skin as he moved up to Green's collarbone, teeth grazing lightly before he bit down, palm pressing against his clothed erection.

  
Green gave in, craving more of Red's touch and he couldn't deny it.

  
But he wanted more, Red knows this but refused to give in. Seeing Green losing to his lust and the responds to his touch was just too much but at the same time, not enough.

  
"Red... damnit- Do something!" Green squirms under the raven's touch and teases. Chest heaving. He have no idea how many marks Red had put onto him, all he could think about now was how overly-sensitive his body has become.

  
His eyes shot open when he felt his boxers being removed, Red pouring an amount of lube onto his fingers, tossing the bottle across the bed before he looked at Green, contemplating whether or not he should let go of Green's wrists or just fuck him like this. A helpless Green is always cute in his eyes after all.

  
"W-wait—" Green spoke up, his voice cracked a little. "J-.. just don't do it too rough.." Emerald eyes flickered away from crimson eyes almost shyly. It doesn't help that Green was blushing furiously from his shoulders to the tip of his ears.

  
Red doesn't think that he can go easy on Green after seeing the other's flustered expression...

  
"We still have to...to attend to the battle tree.." Green swallows dryly as Red lifted his legs and put them on his shoulders. God he wanted to touch Red so badly...

  
Green hissed when Red slides two fingers inside of him but he relaxes, body accepting. The two digits sliding in and out and soon scissoring him open. Red keeping Green's mouth busy with his own. 'I love you's' and pleasured moans escaping from Green's lips and into the heated kiss.

  
Red's fingers curled pressing against his prostate and Green's body jerked. "Ahn-! Fuck... Red—"

  
Green heard material ripping and almost instantly, he threw his arms around Red, clinging onto him and clawing his lover's back at the sensation of something bigger being pressed inside of him.

  
Green's moans against his ear, the sting on his back that he barely could feel as he rocked deeper into his lover. "Green..." Red breathed out, voice shallow. But Green could only sputter indecipherable words in reply to his name, lost in the pleasure of Red hitting his sweet spot each time he rams into him and wanting more of it.

  
Tears running down his flushed cheeks, lips parted, nails digging into Red's flesh. The pleasure rushing up his spine.  
He pressed his body against Red, his leaking hard cock trapped between their stomach. "Want- Red, I— Please.." Green threw his head back, pressing against the pillow when Red pushed him down onto the sheets and angled himself deeper, Green writhes under him. Arms slipping down onto the sheets, losing their strength.

  
Red wrapped his fingers around Green's neglected cock, pumping it vigorously, squeezing and tugging at it. Green is a stuttering and crying mess by now, almost curling on himself, even so, he tried to focus on his boyfriend but glazed emerald eyes closing shut, unable to keep up.

  
Pressing his thumb against the head, Green cried out but Red was quick to once again steal the air out of Green's lungs, his body curved into Red. Muscles constricting as he came, silenced by Red's lips on his own.

  
White splattered onto his stomach, chest and Red's chin.

  
It was hard for Green to concentrate, he felt as if he was drowning, it was fucking hot.

  
As soon as he came down from his high, Green tried to twist away from Red.

  
Red still hasn't stop thrusting and pumping. Green weakly brought his hand up, pushing at his boyfriend's chest, breaking the kiss for his own sanity. Red leaned his forehead against Greens'. "Ah.. Re...d.. can— no more.." Green gasped. His whole body is buzzing and the places Red had bit him were pulsing, turning into purplish bruises.

  
His thrusts becoming faster more erratic, feeling the warmth pooling at the bottom of his stomach was building he was close and he knows it, the way Green clenched around him was more than he need. Red grabbed Green's hips, pushed his legs up in the air and thrusts deeper, he felt Green's body jerked and clenched around him again as he came for the second time.

  
Red cursed under his breath, burying himself deeper with one last solid thrust before he came inside of his lover.

  
As soon as Red snaps from his climax, he pushed himself off of Green and pulled out. Laying down and pulled Green into his arms, pressing a gentle kiss on his sweaty forehead.

  
"You jerk..." Green huffed, panting slightly. "I told you to be gentle..."

  
Red shrugged in reply, letting Green to cling onto him more, entangling their limbs together and nuzzled just right under Red's chin.

  
"What was that about anyway...? I feel sluggish now.. we're gonna be late for the battle...thing..." Green murmured, eyelids heavy. He felt tired.

  
"I love you..." He heard Red whispered. His lips curling into a small smile.

  
"Loove youu..." Green's words slurred, his body went limp and his breathing evens out. Red smiles. Pulling the cover over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing lemon, I suck I know. But they're mah babies and they need more love.  
> Green needs to be topped hard. *CoughneedstowatchandreadmoregaypornCough*  
> The author needs to stay alive while writing smexy stuff and also balance time to update Unexpected Encounter.
> 
> LNZetsumei- Signing out for now ◕‿◕


	3. Damnit, Red...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randomness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhh. Yeah this was suppose to be all fluff but it ended up being one of the longest thing I've ever wrote...  
> Sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Enjoy!  
> Read end notes btw. xD

"Red, I don't have anything to cover these." He heard Green groaned, so Red peeked his head into the bedroom, seeing Green standing in front of a mirror, his pants were already on. A towel hanging from his neck, the only thing missing was his shirt and adorning the upper part of his body-mostly his chest and neck, were littered with the marks from their lovemaking activities from an hour before.

  
Red was already fully dressed and was looking for his hat.

  
[Flaunt it.] Signed Red, where Green then halfheartedly glare at Red's reflection as the raven entered the room.

  
"Ha, you'd like that wouldn't ya?" Green replied, rolling his eyes moving to the closet as well as trying to stop himself from thinking what would happen if he really did do that.

  
...It's best if he didn't. Red would probably tease him to death.

  
Red tapped on Green's shoulder as the brunet dug into his closet, making him turn to look.

  
[I'll flaunt mine.]

  
"Wha—"

  
[You have a very strong grip, my back kind of stings.]

  
"..." The gears in his brain starts turning and Red thinks he could hear the time it finally clicks in place.

  
[Like a very possessive and adorable Skitty.] Red added, for the sake of teasing the already flustered brunet.

  
Green turns around, face burning and Vivilions in his stomach. Damn Red and his smile and ability to sweet/dirty talk him without even saying anything.

  
He felt himself being pulled into a warm hug. Green leaned his back against Red's broad chest. If he really were a Skitty, he'd purr at how comfortable it is being held like this.

  
It made him remembers the time when they were kids again, those innocent times...

* * *

  
It was a rather cold day in Pallet

  
It's nothing surprising honestly, it is December after all.

  
"Red, Red!"

  
Shuffles.

  
"Reeddd!"

  
Four year old Green were knocking-loudly- on his best friend's bedroom door. Dressed in full winter gear thanks to Daisy.

  
He heard things dropping and the small brunet was growing more and more worried of his best friend's-Red- state. So Green reached for the door handle and twists it, managing to push the door open. But he wasn't exactly impressed at what he was seeing in Red's room.

  
Said raven was laying on the floor, he was also wearing winter gear but seemingly...sweating?

  
"Red! Why did you took so long?"

  
Red looked up and turned over on his belly before pushing himself up, waddling over to Green. The concerned brunet placed a palm onto Red's forehead, something Daisy would do whenever she thinks that Green had a fever.

  
Nothing seems to be wrong with Red.

  
"Are you hot?" Green asks and Red nods. "Let's go play outside! It's cold outside since there is lotsa snow!" The little brunet grabbed Red's hand and rushed downstairs-Red couldn't walk properly because of the thick jacket and stuff. Green thinks that he was walking like a Poliwag. Red considered this and stuffed his hands into his pockets because Poliwags doesn't have hands.

  
Green pulls Red's hand out from his pockets because he wanted to hold hands.

  
They went to play at the park after that, with Daisy watching over them of course. Building snowmans and playing tag

- _Green got a facefull of snow when he tripped and fell_ \- All the running made Red feel even more hot and sweaty _. -He had lost his beanie when he was running from Green to avoid being tagged_ -

  
The both of them collapsed into bed once they've taken a hot bath and had dinner. Green was staying over at Reds'.

  
Red got under the blanket and so does Green. But just as the raven was about to lay down, he noticed that Green was shivering. "Just.. a little cold. I'll be fine!" Chirped the brunet. But even so, Red got out of the bed, went to his closet and pulled out the spare pillows and blankets.

  
And then dumped them onto Green.

  
By the time Green pulled himself out from the fluffy mass of pillows and layers of blankets. Red was already building a makeshift... fort.

  
And so they spent some time building a fort. With the pillows on either sides for the walls and a blanket draped on top of it as the ceiling. It was simple and fun to make, when the both of them crawled into the makeshift fort and under the extra blankets. Red looked at Green, the other doesn't look like he's shivering anymore.

  
A few hours later Red woke up from his sleep and turns to his side, he was about to go back to sleep again but even in the dark, he saw Green curling up in the blanket and a frown on his face. Green really doesn't mix well with cold it seems.

  
Emerald eyes fluttered open when he felt himself being pushed at, Green blinks and rubbed his eye, trying to adjust to the dark. "Red...?" The boy asked when he was focused enough to see Red's crimson eyes, it would have scared him if it weren't for the fact that it was hauntingly beautiful and there was nothing but kindness in those eyes. He hadn't exactly know why he felt that way.

  
Red tugged at Green's pajama sleeve, gesturing the brunet to move closer to him. So he did, letting Red wrap his arms around him and Green happily tucked himself in Red's warm embrace. The cold never reached Green that night, as for Red. He was happy to be able to help Green, even though it felt a little hot because Red didn't have any problem with the cold. He finds it rather comforting but the sleeping brunet in his arms would bundle up in jackets and scarf whenever the weathers' turning cold.

  
The only reason Green would even step a toe outside _in winter at that_ is because he had promised Red that he would play with him.

  
Despite all of his somewhat rough attitude, Red could see through those emerald eyes that Green wanted nothing more than to have someone he can trust to be with.

  
Even as a child, they were close. If one sees Red walking outside, Green would always be near at hand and joined the raven the moment you turn your head around. And vice versa.

  
Red finds that the warmth of having Green in his arms were... comfortable, he definitely don't mind this at all.

* * *

  
"Okay. Seriously, how are you bigger than me now? Just a few years ago. You were- like a stick, so frail and cute, now you're not cute anymore!"

  
Red raised a brow at Green's words. Said lover tilted his head up, looking at Red.

  
"You're not the same cute and skinny-always spacing out Red when it comes to Pokemon- anymore." Green huffed, melancholy lingering in his emerald hues. 

  
"You've become more mature and strong, not as spaced out... more handsome than cute and buffer than you used to be. Not that it's bad." Green chuckled, closing his eyes and sigh in content being in Red's arms.

  
"Hell— you're stronger and taller than me, I can admit that. I swore that you made people turn to look at you whenever you pass by. I'm jealous by that."

  
Red blinks by Green's confession. Honestly he had never noticed that before. He thought that they were looking at Green and that was why Green would walk so close to him whenever someone turn their head at them.

  
"Plus, I was taller!" Green continued, again, making extravagant hand gestures this time and almost hitting Red's face.  
"Now you're using me like a teddy bear!"

  
Red snorted, squeezing the smaller male in his arms and rests his chin against Green's shoulder, pressing their cheeks together.

  
"I feel as if they could steal you anytime..." Green's voice sounds so insecure and Red noticed that.

  
He didn't want Green to feel like that. So he tapped at Green's hand, making his lover opened his eyes to see what he was signing. [They can try, but they can **never** take me away from you.]

  
Green's cheeks colored, he was a sucker for cheesy lines and Red knows that.

  
"W-well I'm not lettin'em take you! I'm not gonna let you leave me again."

  
Red chuckled and turned Green around so now the gym leader was facing him, he held Green's hand before lifting it up to his lips, pressing a kiss onto Green's ring finger, a gesture of the promise of forever. Looking at Green who squirms in place, face reddening. Red smiled at his lover's nervousness as well as embarrassment. He cupped Green's cheek and put his arm around Green's waist.

  
Red leaned in and bumped their foreheads gently. Smiling down at his boyfriend as he leaned back, Green closed the gap between them and buried his face into Red's chest, mumbling: "You're such a sap..."

  
They had to break the hug for a little because Red needed space to sign. [No more than you—] He paused for dramatic effect. [ _My love_.]

  
Green hid his burning face in his hands.

  
He ran his hand slowly down Green's chest and to his side, fingers brushing gently against his cold skin and stopped just above Green's belt.

  
"Red..." Green's hand quickly stopped Reds' from undoing his pants. "I just showered..."

  
"Red I'm seri—" The rest of the words were soon mixed up with a series of colorful language, whines and breathless pants from Green as he was pushed against the closet door and Red flushing their bodies together.

* * *

  
"Mhm... so these three are the Alolan starters. Quite unique typing they would have once they've fully evolved." Green murmured to himself, not bothering to mind about the little Rowlet that was currently taking residence on his shoulder. Nuzzling it's round body against Green's cheek once in a while as he busied himself with taking notes.

  
They were currently down at the beach after visiting the battle tree. Aside from battling, there weren't many things that Green found interesting to do there. Granted that the whole league system in Alola is considerably new.

  
He had caught up with old friends. He was tempted to test the Battle Royal format but decides that he can do that another time, Red seems to agree, for some reason.

  
Red was looking after several Komalas, it wasn't really that hard since they barely move... or wake up. The raven was about to pick one up, but from the corner of his eyes he saw something moved and had caught his attention.

  
"On land, it uses the elasticity of the balloons it creates to perform jumps and acrobatic stunts..." Green closed his book and put it away in his bag after he was done taking the notes he needed and he was soon approached by a floating flower ring.

  
Bilweirded, Green stares at the thing and so does the Rowlet on his shoulder, tilting it's body to look at the floating flowers.  
Oddly enough there was a soothing fragrance emanating from it. Calming every nerve in Green's body.

  
When Red returned, holding a strange looking Pikachu in his arms. He glanced around for Green, finding him looking up at a palm tree. Red rises an eyebrow, how many Pyukumukus they have to save today he wonders. And then the raven noticed the flower crown that Green was wearing. He rises an eyebrow.

  
He heard Green saying something along the lines of 'Boy you're a big fella' aren'tcha?'

  
Red casually walks up to his boyfriend, he doesn't think Green noticed him by how intently he was looking up at the palm tree. Until the tree cackles when Green pats it's trunk and he realized it was an Alolan Exeggutor.

  
"...huh, maybe it's the sun that enhance the Leaf stone to evolve you guys... but that doesn't explain the dragon typing thing.. Dragon-Grass. I wonder if Lance would want one." Green muttered, the tree faces of the Exeggutor were looking down at him, each grinning happily as it's body sways side to side but it's tail seems to be sleeping.

  
He felt something cold touched and wrapped around his wrist, chills running up his spine despite the hot weather. Green tugs his arm back with force and spins around so fast he almost tripped. The first thing he saw however was a Pikachu- "What the hell!" He exclaims.

  
The tail of the Exeggutor snorts awake.

  
Red frowned and held the Pikachu tight in his arms, as if trying to calm the startled creature down, but when he looked at Green again, he finds wide seemingly panicked emerald eyes but Green was quick to snap himself out of it and punched at Red's shoulder. "Wh'th fuck was that for!? Arceus you almost give a heart attack."

  
Red pouted, balancing the Pokemon in one arm before signing. [Mimikyu.]

  
"Huh?"

  
This time, Red took out his Pokedex and scrolled to Mimikyu's pokedex entries. Handing it to Green.

  
"Mimikyu: A lonely Pokémon, it conceals its terrifying appearance beneath an old rag so it can get closer to people and other Pokémon." Green recites and then looked at the Mimikyu Red was holding. It let out a happy gurgle as Green petted it's disguise.

  
"Geez Red, it's cute and all but next time please don't sneak up behind me if you want to show me something."

  
[Sorry.] Red signed, letting Mimikyu to cimb up to his shoulder before he signed again. [What are you looking at earlier?]

  
"Oh, just him." Green beamed, patting Exeggutor's trunk. "Compared to the ones in Kanto, these guys grew ten times more than a Girafarig here!"

  
The Exeggutor doesn't seem to know what Green was talking about, based on Green's voice, they think that Green was saying something good. "I was praising ya'buddy." He explained and the Pokemon sways happily.

  
Red smiles, he wondered if it would be appropriate to tell a joke that Green had accidentally push into his brain.

  
[You know...] He started, and Green waited for him to finish.

  
[Alolan Exeggutor isn't the only thing that's big.]

  
Green rises an eyebrow at that before he snaps his fingers. "Oh, that reminds me the Alolan Raticate too!" He grinned. "I wanna squish those chubby cheeks when I first saw them in papers! C'mon Red. Let's find one!"

  
"...Red?" Green asked after getting no answer from the raven who was looking at him as if he had just say something weird. "What? Are they not big? I mean. There are Bewear and Wishiwashi's interesting school form too, plus one of those totem Pokemon..."

  
Did... Did Red's joke just completely went  _over_ Green's head?

  
Red rises his hands again to sign, but he couldn't think of anything to top this moment. The corner of his lips twitched, fighting back a smile.

  
[We'll find you an Alola Raticate.] Red signed after a while before glancing at the flower crown that Green was wearing. [Where'd you get that?]

  
"What, this? I dunno, it floats toward me and then just dropped on my head straight out of no where." Green took the flower crown off and stepped closer to Red, took off his boyfriend's cap and put the flower crown on Red's head before stepping back and admiring how Red looked. "Hey! It suits you." He laughed.

  
Red gave a smile in response, the way the sun brings out the glitters in Red's crimson eyes and just Red's smile itself made Green's laughter caught in his throat that he might as well choke and let that laughter dissolve into happiness and die from it.

  
"I— this... th— Lets' just go!" He mumbled, putting Red's cap on-not thinking about his hairstyle that would be flattened later on- and pulling the brim of the cap down to cover his flushed face as he began to walk ahead of Red.  
Red, Mimikyu and Exeggutor shared a look. Mimikyu chuckled while Exeggutor cackled cooingly. Red thinks that Green should wear a _-his-_ cap more often.

* * *

  
Halfway taking off his popsicle wrapper, Red was approached by a few female tourists. He glanced around for Green but his boyfriend were still in the shop with Eevee, fighting over which flavor she wants. Pikachu shook his head at the two. Holding his own choice of the frozen treats in his paws and sitting by the freezer as he waited for them.

  
"Um, you're the battle legend, Red. Right?"

  
Red turns to them and nods. Seeing their faces lights up and flock around him. Oh boy, He needed Green right now.  
"I'm so glad you visited Alola! I've heard you're from Kanto. I've been thinking of visiting the hometown of one of the famous Pokemon champion around."

  
The raven looked at them, not really knowing what he would do. Walking away would seem rude. So he bit the edge of the ice cream wrapper to free his hands to sign a quick [Thank you. And Kanto is great. You should visit it sometime.]

  
Once he finished, the raven took the ice cream in his hand and looked at them. Hopefully the language barrier will make them move on?

  
"Ah- So it is true!"

  
Or not.

  
"You do use sign language. That's- that's great! Rini- Rini!" The group fangirls soon gently pushed a young pink haired girl in front of Red. Her azure eyes looking up at him timidly.

  
He needs Green right now.

  
"She knows sign language! Or, more importantly- she learned it just so she can talk to you. Mr, Red!"

  
Red blinks and looked down at the pinklette. [You did?] He signed and waited until the girl calmed down.

  
"Y-yes.."

  
Red was impressed and touched. Usually he had people telling him to write on something so they could understand him but never had he actually had someone who would learn sign language just so they understand him.

  
Other than Green, of course.

  
[I am impressed. How long have you learned it?]

  
"A-about a year or so! It seems so complicated so at first I was scared to do it, but- but then people started to talk about the battle tree and Trainers, Champions and even Gym Leaders from other regions  will be invited once they opened it so... I thought that you might be invited too."

  
Red's tensions somehow melted away and he allowed himself to smile at the pinklette, for her efforts, making her blush and the rest of her friends cooing at her.

  
"Um.. I know that you're probably busy."

  
[I have time to spare.]

  
"Tha- that's.- we should hang out! I mean.. um, where it's more appropriate than at the side of the street." She smiled, scratching her cheek shyly.

  
It was when he was about to sign again, a distressed Mimikyu climbed onto his shoulder. The girls were startled.  
Red frowned and gathered Mimikyu in his arms. [It's mine.]

  
He looked down and noticed that the Mimikyu were tugging on his shirt with it's black smoke looking arms and that it was wearing his cap- Red turned to look at the shop window; Green was not there anymore.

  
Mimikyu squirms away from Red's arms and plopped down on the ground. It looked panicked and now so does Red. Did something happened? _Where did Green go and why is Mimikyu panicking something must've happened_ —

  
He turned to the girls. [I'm sorry, I have to go.]

  
"Ah, okay.. can we meet up t-" She wasn't able to finish her words when Red picked Mimikyu back up and rushed down the street.

* * *

  
They were several blocks away from the ice cream shop and that tells Red that Green must've intentionally walk away without telling him. Mimikyu trotted happily over to Eevee and Pikachu both sitting at the nearby bench, still holding onto Red's cap. There was a plastic bag containing ice creams and several other snacks.

  
No sign of Green...

  
The raven looks around, the area they're in were like a small forest now. He could still see the beach and town from here. It reminds him of Viridian Forest, minus the striking hot sun, sounds of waves and the beach itself.

  
He finds Green leaning against a tree, hands stuffed in his pocket and looking down at the grass.

  
Red knows far too well about that look on his boyfriend's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've added one extra chapter space because I realized with my barely there skill and wanting to add some sad Green in the opening of the next chapter and the upcoming chapters will be fill with fluff and well... What I was actually planning. *Cough*
> 
> So, happy day and thank you for reading!  
> By the way... it's day three for Namelessshipping week- according to the whenisship tumblr and I feel like joining in for day four, five, six and seven. 
> 
> Lmao. because I missed day Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres.
> 
>  
> 
> LNZetsumei- Signing out for now ◕‿◕
> 
> Better late than never, I guess. xD


	4. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consider this as a early New Year gift. 
> 
> Also, any spelling mistakes will be fixed once the damn laptop is fixed. ;-;

Green let out a sigh, aware of Red's presence the moment he saw the raven from the corner of his eye. Red approached Green, stopping beside the brunet. Red leaned his back against the same tree and took Green's hand in his'. He could feel that Green was shaking, just a little bit.

Green leaned against Red's shoulder. "...Yeah, guess you already knew what happened, huh? It's just that obvious. He called out of the blue and we..." a sigh, "the usual. I don't get why he won't just leave me the fuck alone, he does that well when I was a kid!"

Red bit his lip as he looked down at Green, the fight between him and Professor Oak happened almost every time the two met in person or even a small talk on the phone can lead to an argument. Red knew that Green was trying his hardest to give his grandfather a chance and the Professor himself is trying to make amends, however it wasn't as easy as just to apologize, the wounds and scars run deeper than that and Red know, he was also one to blame.

He squeezed Green's hand gently and the brunet sighed, again, the energy suddenly drained out of him. "Just...let's just.. you know how it is.. just hold me.. for a while.."

And so they stay like that for a while, Red wrapped his arms around Green as Green nuzzled just below Red's chin, letting out a relieved sigh.

Green didn't know how much time had passed since then, when he finally come to his senses, mind no longer hazy. The both of them were sitting on the grass, leaning against the tree with their Pokemon sleeping by their feet.

The bright orange and pink adorned the sky in the horizon, the colors reflected on the open ocean.

Green rubbed his eye and yawned, noticing that Red's arm were around his waist. He smile a little at that and looked up, Red got his cap covering his face. The gym leader glanced around... silence. There was nobody else but them huh?

He leaned up and pecked at Red's cheek. "Thank you..." Growing out from his shell that he had hid himself in for all those years might be difficult but he knew that Red would be by his side. Encouraging him all the way.

Green huffed and leaned his body against Red. After breaking down so randomly like that... Why did that old man even call him.

He felt Red's arm tighten around him, pulling him closer and Green looked up. "You were awake?"

Red took the cap off his face and placed it down beside him before leaning down and pressed a kiss on Green's forehead.

"Alright, alright. I get it." Green huffed, face turning pink. "Sorry y'gotta deal with that."

But Red didn't stop there, he kept pressing soft kisses onto Green's face. The brunet squirms a bit, Red cupped his chin and tilted Green's face up before locking their lips together.

Green shuddered when he felt Red's hand that was on his hip, slide up into his shirt. He quickly grabbed at the hand before trying to pull away from the kiss but Red refused and ended up switching his position so he was in Green's lap, pressing the now smaller male's back against the tree and preventing his escape. Red found it funny just how much Green used to tease him when he was the shorter one.

"Red..." Green breathed into the kiss, hands gripping onto the raven's shoulders.

Red's response was to tilt his head to the side and nibble on the bottom lip. Green parted his lips, his tongue pressing and dancing along with Red's. The kiss were gentle yet demanding and making the gym leader completely forget about what had happen for a brief moment.

Green gasped and pulled away from the kiss due to the shortage of air, he had no idea how Red could kept kissing him for that long without even breaking a sweat. "Outside..." He panted, pushing at Red. "can't, people might... s—" cut short again when Red cupped Green's cheek.

Once Green was focused enough, he withdraw his hand to sign.

[You're important to me, as sappy as this may be; You're the one I want to stay with for the rest of my life. You're a wonderful person to be with.] Red knew that Green would be either confused or wonder the validity of the compliments before responding. Green was too proud to show or tell the problems that bothers him, but now he's learning how to say those things, his true words instead of avoiding it with sharp lies.

To learn how to trust others again.

To make him realize that he is not alone, not anymore.

To make him realize that he is important.

Red told him that it's okay to seek comfort. To have someone to lean on. It's okay to cry and it's okay... to just open up again.

Green's genuine smile is Red's light, after all.

Green's face flushed, as if he couldn't get any redder, shyly flickering his eyes to the side while biting his lower lip.

"R-Red, that's..."

He felt Red shifts and got off of him before he sat down beside him. Pulling Green into a tight hug.

"...Mhm..." Green nodded after a while and wrapped his arms around Red's back as he buried his face into Red's shoulder. "I love you too..." After a few seconds, he adds; "When did you learn all those sappy words?"

Red shrugs.

* * *

 

They were at the now empty beach, after the 'little distraction' Green called it. He wanted to just take a long walk along the beach before they head back to the hotel.

"Hey, you know. If a Minior fly across the sky, does it count as a shooting star?" Green asks and Red was caught off guard by that question, Green doesn't usually ask the 'obvious' question but when he saw those sparkling emerald eyes under the moonlight filled with love and a reminder of pure wild curiosity of a ten year old childhood friend-now boyfriend, mind you- Red smiled. [If it counts as a shooting star. Whenever I see a Minior, I'll wish for us to be t-]

"I'm going in the water!" Green briskly steps away from Red, the blush on his face returned with a vengeance.

Green steps into the water where it's shallow enough to reach his knees. -He had rolled his pant legs up a bit and took off his shoes, of course-

He felt the water ripple behind him and then a gasp and a splash. Green turned around only to see Red sitting in the water, looking as surprised as Green is.

It was seconds later that Green burst into laughter, arms around his stomach. The ever so balanced and stoic Red, tripped and fell is something that he did not see often.

Red splashed the water up at Green who then stops for a few seconds before a smirk danced up his lips. "Oh, you wanna play that way?"

Green leaned down and scooped the water with his palms before splashing Red with it. The champion rises his arms up to cover his face before he retaliates.

And that's the start of how both Red and Green getting soaked to the bone in their little playfight in the water.

"You can't do that-" Green exclaims over the sounds of waves crashing into them, they were now at the deeper water where it reached their shoulders, he tumbled but managed to keep his balance before he strikes Red with a burst of water, the champion seems unfazed, although Green saw that brief rare sly smile on Red's face before he moved in and tackled Green into the water.

The gym leader gasped and gripped at whatever he could, mostly just water but soon he finds Red's shoulders and dug his nails into them.

Green opened his eyes, it stung since they were now in the water, he could see Red was looking down at him and reached to swipe away the bangs that covered Green's face.

With the clear water and moonlight added with Red's smile... Green returned the gesture as Red leaned down. Lips against lips and Green wrapped his arms around Red's neck as Red pulled them up to stand again.

The both of the separate after that, taking in deep breaths of fresh air, Green clung onto Red to avoid being smacked away by the waves.

Red shows no sign of fatigue on the outside, typical stoic man he is but Green could feel Red's rapid heartbeat against his chest.

The shorter of them huffed and ran a hand through his wet disarray locks. "Now we have to walk back looking like we've just got hit by a Hydro Vortex." Green paused, before adding: "And I feel like a merman just now."

* * *

 

The next day, Green decides to take a day off from the Battle Tree, they can handle a day without them there.

"Uh-huh." Green rise a curious eyebrow when he saw Moon and Sun tailing behind Red who had just returned from buying some drinks for the both of them, most of the stuff in their cooling box contains alcohol and the last thing he wants is getting wasted too early. They were currently in a unoccupied beach. Green sat up from his spot on the sand, where he was checking his surfboard. Yes- Green can surf, he picked it up from all those years of traveling.

...Having said that, Green felt like an old man despite only being twenty three.

Red went to the cooling box to put the drinks into it, and Green swore the bastard intentionally give him that _look_ that made Green's stomach flutter. Green shook his head as Sun and Moon approached him, "Mr, Green. No Battle Tree today?" Moon asks, and Green patted his surfboard, shaking his head. "Nah, they can manage without us for a day. We've already called out for replacements though. Why, ya wanna battle?" He grinned. Moon's eyes sparkled and she was about to say 'yes' but stopped herself just in time. "No, not really! 'Cause if you've already taken the day off, that means you just wanna have fun!"

There was a hint of Leaf-like in the tone of Moon's voice, as if she knew something between them. It's no secret that some knew Red and him were dating, since they didn't really want to be sneaking around and keep it as a secret. It just felt natural. If rumors spread, then let it be.

"Can we join?" Moon asks.

Green shrugs. "Sure. You guys can keep Red company, pester him all ya' want, he loves kids." Green turn his head to look at his boyfriend, "Right, Red?"

Red blinked, a bottle of sunscreen at hand, not having heard Green right over the sound of wind and waves. [Did you put on sun screen?]

"course I did." Green replied. and adds; "Have you?"

Red shook his head and Green's palm came into contact with his own face. Red was only wearing his red and black swimshort and his hat -Green were wearing namesake swimshorts and a white T-shirt- and the idiot didn't put on sun protection all this time? Granted that they were only here for a short time but still. "You moron." Green groaned, walking over to Red under the parasol. "C'mere, I'll help ya."

Green squeezed the lotion onto his hand before spreading it evenly and throughly -he didn't want Red to get another sunburn, the first day they were in Alola, Red went off before Green can tell him what he needed- onto Red's skin. "...Damn, you're buff, seriously. What the hell is your workout?" Green couldn't help but to ask, like he did every other time, surely training Pokemon took a lot out of you but Red looks like he had been doing some training, himself.

[You're a stick.] Red signed, facing Green after the brunet was done with his back.

Green sputtered and pushed at Red's chest, but the Champion barely registered his push. "Shut-up, I'm above average! 'sides it's called slender, not a stick... and you're a dick." Green defended with a huff --not even realizing that he rhymed-- a blush slowly creeping across his cheeks as he ran his hand down Red's broad chest and he may or may not have intentionally slowed down his pace to just _feel_ Red's body, even the scars from Red's 'mission' with Rocket and Mewtwo...

Moon covered Sun's eyes when the two adults's lips pressed against each others, momentarilly forgotton about the two kids. Sun was confused, Moon's trying not to squeal and ruin the moment. Green's face is living up to his lover's namesake. Red is amused.

Until Hau caught up to them, his Alolan Raichu by his side. "Did I miss something??" even if they all say that he didn't, Hau's Raichu knew about it all. She's half Psychic, after all.

[Welcome to A-L-O-L-A] Sun slowly signed, looking up at Red for comfirmation, Red smiled and nodded. Sun's face brightens as bright as his name.

Red and the kids were currently gathered under the parasol except Green who was currently riding the waves. His Blastoise following behind.

They all had let their Pokemon out to play, the fire Pokemon decides to just watch over their trainers, just in case if they have weird ideas but for now their humans were just learning sign language from Red.

Green's Alakazam were watching the smaller Pokemon play and make sure they stay out of trouble.

Mimikyu were on Red's shoulder, observering it's trainer. Moon's Mimikyu were playing with Green's Eevee and Red's Pikachu.

The Ghost/Fairy type, clambered down from Red's shoulder and to his lap. Red blinks, stopping his writing on the sand and looked down at Mimikyu, petting it's head.

After that, Red decides that it was time to rest a little, Hau and Sun playing in the water with their Pokemon while Moon opted to enjoy the shade under Green's Exeggutor while she took pictures with her RotomDex

Green walked up to their spot and took off his shirt, wringing it dry before he placed it on the beach chair, letting the sun to dry it.

[Had fun?] Red signed as Green sat down next to him, running a hand through his wet locks.

"I haven't surf for a while. Tougher than I remembered it to be." Green laughed, a little bit breathless as Red drape the towel over his head and began drying Green's hair. "Wh-- I can do that myself!" Green grab hold of the towel but Red yanked his hand away with minimal effort. "Red-- c'mon.... 'm not a kid."

Red doesn't seem to care as he only move away after he was done. [You're being a Hetare*] Green slapped Red's shoulder.

[Seriously, Red what the heck- there are kids around and we need to keep it PG] Green signed, unaware of Red's little session as a teacher with the kids. Moon snickered but turns away when Green looks at her. Fiddling with the camera of her RotomDex and aiming it at random places.

-Green was still being defeated by Red's lack of shame after Red asked that if the kids weren't here, would Green let him do what he wants?-

He swore he heard Moon laugh. That girl is another version of Leaf, he swear, the similiarities are there.

* * *

 

Around afternoon, the kids parted ways, Red and Green went back to the hotel to change their clothes before going out again for lunch, Red was normal for a while, until it was time for dessert. "...Red, no."

[Red, yes.] Red signed, with one hand. Guess where the fuck his other hand went?

Green sighed and hid his face into his crossed arms on the table, the tip of his ears glowing red. "Oh, come on!" He hissed, at this point he was sure that Red was intentionally torturing him. "Red... I am not--" Green froze when Red pressed his palm flat against Green's crotch. Green instantly closed his legs together. Glaring up at Red. "we're in public right now and I am not--" Green let out a shaky exhale. "I will not sleep in the same bed as you tonight if you continue."

Red pulled his hand away from under the table, biting the strawberry from his slice of cake and pouting. Green took in deep breaths, trying to calm himself down from Red's previous attempts to prey open his jeans. And from the way he glare back up at Red, he know that the brunet failed.

After they were out from the restaurant, Green dragged Red to the nearest PokeCenter. And Green wanted to wipe that smug victorious grin off Red's face one day.

"Arceus, Red what on earth were you thinking?" Green hissed the moment Red pinned him onto the bed, discarding Green's belt easily with one hand, letting it fall off the side of the bed with a light thud. Green gasped when Red ground against him, Green gripped at Red's shirt collar, tugging the raven down so their lips can meet in a hungry kiss. Green's other hand grabbed at the hem of Red's shirt, helping the man to pull the shirt over his head, tossing it over to some forgotten corner of the room.

xxx

It was hard to keep the sound of pleasure in the room, not when Red knows every part of his body that will make the gym leader scream before reducing him to weak whines and tiny whimpers, begging until he comes, voice hoarse, body oversensitive, crying and moaning and Red's favourite part when Green screamed out Red's name, he could care less if anyone heard them, even if they did, better take that as a reminder that Green is his, and his alone.

Red's lips latched onto the mapped skin of Green's neck, sucking on the pulse until there was a hitch in Green's already unsteady breathing. He sunk his teeth against the flesh, biting down and making Green's hold tightened around him, nails digging into his back until they draw blood, Red hissed, pulling back and Green looked guilty, despite still being pounded by Red. Those wet emerald eyes were focused only on him, a look full of trust and as if he was apologizing for the wounds that would be on Red's back. He has to hold back a growl. Green had always been such worrywart that it was contaigous.

But it was one of Green's charms that Red love to no end.

Red cupped Green's cheek, stroking it with his thumb, a gentle and loving gesture as they locked gazes. Red leaned in and Green closes his eyes as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Green let out something between a yelp and muffled scream of Red's name as his body tensed as he came for the second time, Red following soon after. Green has to pull away from the kiss, afraid that he will really pass out from the heat and lack of oxygen.

The raven reached between them, wrapping his fingers around Green's length and pumping him through and after it, Red slows his pace as he emptied himself until he comes to a stop. Pulling out once he came down from his climax and slumped beside Green, who cuddled under his chin after Red pulled the cover over them. He wrapped his arms around Green's waist, a little too rough which caused Green to winch. Red apologized, pressing a kiss on Green's forehead. The brunet hummed, slowly drifting to sleep.

xxx

"Oh god- Red-- what's with you!?" Green whisper-shouted, enough so Red can hear him through the sound of the shower, hand pressed against his chest as he glare up at Red, who had suddenly walked into the bathroom of the PokeCenter while Green was trying to clean himself. He didn't know if the hot weather is the one messing with Red's libido, or this is one of Red's bizzare moods that even Green don't know how to solve. "There are other shower stalls!" Green hissed, which turned into a squeak when Red stepped into the stall and closed the door behind him.

xxx

[Was I too rough?] Red signed, concerned when Green leaned against him as they walk down the busy market streets, the sun was already setting and the marketplace was filled with bright flickering lights. Green shook his head. "Just thinking about how far we've come. We're not just kids who decides to leave their hometown for a journey to become the strongest anymore. I can say that I miss those days."

[You want to continue adventuring again?]

"With you, maybe..." Green whispered and Red comes to a stop, turning to face his blushing boyfriend. "I don't.. know, it's just that. It kind of felt lonely, sure I had a great time but all those times, my heart were focused too much on you and it kind of hurts. One time, Exeggutor caught onto my emotions and almost went into a rampage."

"...I thought that, I was lonely the entire time. So I returned from Kalos when I heard the news about you. And then I realized that I was head over heels for you." Green leaned his forehead against Red's chest, sighing, contemplating and trying to organize his words. "It's been years since that day."

Red wrapped his arm around Green's waist, resting his chin on the top of Green's head as he waited for Green to continue.

"Sometimes, running a gym is kind of boring..." Green let out a sharp exhale. "Let me just get to the damn point--" He pulled away a little, enough to look up at Red. "If I were to go adventuring again, I want to be able to go with you, just us and our Pokemon."

Red gave his lover a soft smile and tucked Green's stray bangs behind his ears. [I've been waiting for you to say that. It was kind of obvious too.] The ultimate jerk.

"..." Green glare up at the raven, hoping to be able to execute the death glare, but the blush on his face ruins it, to top it off, Green was shorter so. Red just went and pat his boyfriend's head. "I hate you.." But he couldn't hide the fuzzy and bubbly feelings that he got from Red's answer.

[I love you too.] Red smiled as Green buried his face into his chest, Red gave the gym leader a gentle squeeze.


End file.
